Global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) receivers may normally determine their position by receiving satellite broadcast signals from a plurality of satellites. These satellites, for example 24 at any time for the Global Positioning System (GPS), may broadcast radio frequency signals that comprise information that may be exploited by the satellite receiver to determine its own position. By measuring the time the broadcast signals may travel from the satellites to the satellite receiver, and the known position of the transmitting satellite, the satellite receiver may be able to determine its own position by trilateration. In general, at least 3 satellite signals may need to be decoded at the satellite receiver in order to determine its position.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.